


What Isn't Said

by Starofwinter



Category: Star Wars Legends: Republic Commando Series - Karen Traviss
Genre: Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 01:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20024386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/pseuds/Starofwinter
Summary: There are so many things they can't say.





	What Isn't Said

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know where this came from but hi hello I'm still on my RepComm bullshit!

“Where are you?” Fi asks, and then catches himself, “Sorry.”

Sev shakes his head and smiles faintly. “It doesn’t matter. It’s too far away from you.” There’s a tenderness in his tone that almost no one besides Fi gets to hear. 

Fi smiles back at him, lighting up at the fondness in Sev’s expression and words. It isn’t that Sev is  _ unaffectionate _ , it’s just not often that they have the privacy for it. Wherever Sev is, he must be sure he’s alone, to let his guard down that much. “I wish you were here. It’s beautiful. Clear skies as far as I can see, and more stars than I can count.” It feels lonely. Atin, Darman, and Niner are scattered across the plain, but even in the light of the moons, he can’t see them. 

“We’ll go back one day, then.” 

That gets his attention. Sev doesn’t talk about their future very often, and even when he does, it’s always in a whisper, like he’s trying to keep it a secret. Fi smiles again. “Yeah, we will. You’ll love it. Plenty of places for privacy too,” he says with a wink, and he’s delighted when that gets a genuine rumbling laugh out of Sev.

“You’re a tease, saying that when I’m not there.” Sev shakes his head, reaching out to touch the tiny holo of Fi’s face. “Hope you’re ready to make up for it the next time I see you.”

“I always am. We’re due back on Kamino in a few weeks. Will you be there?” He doesn’t want to hope. It’s not often that they’re in the same place at the same time, but Fi treasures every moment.

“We should be.”

“Good. I miss you.”

“I miss you too,” Sev whispers, and Fi’s chest tightens at the longing in his voice, “I have to go, but- I’ll talk to you before then, if I can.”

“Ret’urcye mhi,” Fi says, and hopes Sev can hear what he really means.

“Ret’urcye mhi,” Sev says, and Fi hears what he can’t say yet too.


End file.
